Un noël félin
by Grwn
Summary: Aomine trouve un chaton dans une boite en carton le soir de noël qu'il ramène chez lui afin de le protéger du froid. Après avoir souhaiter toute la soirée que son ancien petit ami revienne, il se réveille aux cotés d'un homme ressemblant étrangement à la créature qu'il a accueillit la veille. [AoKasa] [OS]


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Pourtant je les avait commander à noël...

Auteur: Moi, c'est déjà ça.

Rating: M parce que noël ce n'est pas qu'une fête pour enfants :B

Résumé: Aomine trouve un chaton dans une boite en carton le soir de noël qu'il ramène chez lui afin de le protéger du froid. Après avoir souhaiter toute la soirée que son ancien petit ami revienne, il se réveille aux cotés d'un homme ressemblant étrangement à la créature qu'il a accueillit la veille. [AoKasa] [OS]

* * *

><p>Aomine n'aimait pas noël, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il trouvait cette fête vraiment débile, comme s'il avait besoin d'un vieux en costume rouge pour offrir des cadeaux aux gens qu'il aimait. De toute façon il n'offrait jamais de cadeaux, noël ou pas. Sa présence à elle seule était d'après lui, le plus beau cadeau que les gens pouvaient recevoir.<p>

De toute façon la seule personne à qui Aomine voulait offrir quelque chose était partie depuis des mois déjà.

C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il traînait encore dans les rues de Tokyo le soir du réveillon à 19 h passé alors que tout le monde était autour d'une table à manger une quantité gigantesque de nourriture. Lui, il avait prévue de se boire une bière et de manger des oeufs sur le plat devant un match de basket.

Pourtant il avait été invité par Momoi, elle l'avait presque supplié de venir, mais le basané avait plus ou moins poliment refusé. Kuroko aussi l'avait invité mais se retrouver à la même table qu'Akashi pour fêter noël n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une bonne soirée. De toute façon il était mieux tout seul.

Aomine déambulait dans les rues presque vides, étonnant pour la capitale qui était d'habitude bondée. Il ne faisait pas attention aux décorations clignotantes, aux sapins décorés, aux cadeaux dans les vitrines. Il regardait le sol tout en marchant. Il n'y avait pas de neige, juste le froid. Ses mains étaient gelées bien qu'elles n'aient pas quittées ses poches, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu froid aux mains. Avant il les lui tenait, et elles étaient toujours chaudes.

Le bronzé marchait sans but précis, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait dehors alors qu'il serait bien mieux chez lui, sur son canapé. Il aurait bien marché toute la soirée si un flocon ne se serait pas échoué sur le bout de son nez. Là, il fallait vraiment qu'il rentre.

Aomine pressait le pas, il ne voulait pas être trempé, ou pire, malade. Il ne regardait pas vraiment ou il marchait et se prit le pied dans une boite en carton. Après avoir pesté et insulter la boite de toutes ses forces, il regarda la tâche sombre juste à coté. C'était un petit chaton noir, roulé en boule.

-Ben qu'est ce que ça fou là ça ?

Aomine prit la boule de poils dans ses mains et la regarda plus attentivement, ses yeux étaient d'un gris acier envoûtant. Il remit le carton en place de sa main de libre pour remettre l'animal dedans. Seulement avant qu'il ne le pose, l'animal sortit sa langue râpeuse et lécha la main qui le portait.

Le cœur de pierre du bleu fondit comme du beurre au soleil.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ? Aller tu vas pas rester tout seul le soir de noël, et puis on se les caille ici.

Le bronzé enleva son écharpe, enroula la bête dedans et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, il délivra la boule de poils et le déposa sur un coussin de son canapé. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il l'avait pris, ça n'était tellement pas son genre. Il se pencha pour le regarder, c'est que c'était quand même mignon ces bestioles.

-Eh le chat t'as faim ? Merde j'suis con, comme si t'allais me répondre... Bon je vais te trouver un truc à bouffer.

Le bleu entra dans sa cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, il n'avait pas de nourriture pour chat, évidement. Il en sortit quand même une bière, une brique de lait et deux œufs. Il ouvrit ensuite son congélateur, bingo il avait trouver quoi lui donner.

-J'espère que les chats mangent du poisson pané...

Il prépara alors ses œufs et ses sticks de poisson, avant de revenir sur le canapé en faisant attention de ne pas écraser la boule noire. Il déposa un bol avec du lait par terre et une petite assiette avec le poisson coupé en petits morceaux. C'est qu'il s'occupait mieux d'un chat que de son neveux. Enfin en même temps celui-ci était un vrai monstre, comment Satsuki pouvait bien faire pour le supporter ?

Un chat c'est vraiment moins chiant.

Aomine attrapa la télécommande et zappa quelques minutes, que des films et des dessins animés de noël, déprimant. Il zappa directement vers les chaines sportives, elles au moins ne le décevait jamais. Ce choix paru plaire au chaton qui grimpa sur Aomine et s'installa sur son ventre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main avait délaissé la télécommande pour venir caresser cette douce boule de poils qui commençait à ronronner.

Le chat finit par s'endormir quelques minutes après et Aomine n'osait plus respirer, de peur de le réveiller avec les mouvement de respiration de son ventre. Et le bronzé se sentait bien con, à retenir sa respiration, les bras suspendu en l'air. Tellement qu'il en éclata de rire bien malgré lui. Lui qui ne voulait pas réveiller l'animal, il le fit sursauté, et ceci ne lui avait visiblement pas plu car il planta ses petites griffes dans le torse du bleu.

-Aieuh !C'est qu'il se rebelle !

Et Aomine caressa le haut du crane du chat pour se faire pardonner. Ce dernier semblait apprécier le geste et vint se frotter au cou bronzé avant de se coucher sur sa large épaule. Les deux passèrent toute la soirée dans cette position, le chat dormant, et Aomine lui racontant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Et tu sais j'aimerais vraiment reprendre le basket, je veux honorer mes rêves de gosses. Mais le médecin m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas, j'ai trop forcé au lycée. Mais je veux briller. J'veux retourner en haut. J'veux qu'on me regarde avec admiration. Pourtant il m'avait prévenu Imayoshi. Enfin, il m'a toujours prévenu de tout, je l'ai jamais écouter. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il partirait, je l'ai jamais cru. Quand il l'a vraiment fait j'ai pris une sacrée claque dans la gueule. J'aimerais bien qu'il revienne. C'est l'hiver, j'ai froid.

Aomine se tut quelques minutes, il essayait de se retenir mais une larme coula le long de sa joue pour finir sa chute entre les deux oreilles du chat.

-Désolé mec... Enfin j'crois que t'es un mec. Je dois te soûler avec mes histoires à la con non ? J'ai même réussi à soûler Satsu tu te rend compte ? Ça fait trois mois qu'elle me dit que je dois aller de l'avant... Elle a facile à dire, ça fait 5 ans qu'elle est avec Nijimura, ils ont un gosses, c'est bon ils vont faire leur vie ensemble et basta. Moi ça faisait 8 ans que j'étais avec Imayoshi, on se prenait la tête souvent mais après on réglait ça avec une pipe et voilà. C'était un putain de dieu au lit tu sais, dans les deux sens en plus. Et puis il cuisinait bien. Et il était marrant. Bon il était bien con parfois, mais moi aussi. J'crois que j'ai été plus souvent con que lui. J'sais même plus comment ça a commencé nous deux, c'était au lycée, et je trouvais qu'il avait une tête de fouine avec ses lunettes. Et puis il me forçait toujours à m'entraîner. J'aurais peut être du, ça m'aurait évité de forcer pendant les matchs.

A mesure qu'Aomine parlait, le chat se frottait contre son cou, comme pour le consoler.

-Enfin, je vais pas déprimer toute la soirée, c'est noël après tout. Les chats ça mange du chocolat ?

Le bleu se leva, le chat toujours agrippé à son épaule et se dirigea vers son placard pour en sortir une plaque de chocolat au caramel avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il déballa la sucrerie et en découpa un carré pour le chat qui le lécha. Et Aomine trouva un nouveau jeu pour le divertir, un carré de chocolat pour le chat, un pour lui, une bière, un carré pour le chat, un pour lui, une bière et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le bronzé tombe presque endormis et bien éméché sur son canapé.

-Bon, viens, on va au lit le chat. D'ailleurs je devrais te trouver un nom... Bon on verra ça demain, ce soir tu t'appels juste "le chat".

Et Aomine porta son nouvel ami jusqu'à sa chambre avec un peu de mal, quelle idée de mettre une chaise en plein milieu du chemin... Enfin arrivé, le bronzé enleva son pantalon et son t-shirt et d'écroula sur le lit, le chat le rejoignant quelques secondes après. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aomine pour s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Certains réveils sont plus difficiles que d'autres, et ce matin Aomine avait vraiment du mal. La tête lourde, la bouche pâteuse, les membres engourdis et un sacré poids sur le dos. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quelque chose vint lui chatouiller les mollets, le faisant sursauter. Il se frotta le visage et ouvrit enfin les yeux.<p>

Et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, complètement nu allongé dans son lit, sur lui plus précisément, dormant à poings fermés. Ceci passait encore, Aomine se connaissait, lorsqu'il avait bu, il était capable de ramener un peu n'importe qui dans son lit, mais l'homme en question était plutôt... Étrange.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et deux oreilles semblaient en sortir. Deux en plus de celles qu'il avait déjà à l'endroit prévu. Sans compter la queue noire qui se balançait doucement à coté de lui.

Quand enfin il réalisa ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, Aomine laissa échapper un cris strident qui réveilla l'étrange créature. Cette dernière s'étira tel un félin et papillonna des yeux.

Et ses yeux, Aomine les reconnu tout de suite, c'était les mêmes que ceux du chat qu'il avait recueilli la veille. D'ailleurs où était-il ? A l'instant il n'avait pas le temps de le chercher, il fallait d'abord qu'il sache qui était la... Personne... Qui squattait son lit.

-Euhm... Salut.

Pour seule réponse, l'autre pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Ok... Euhm je peux savoir qui tu es ?

La créature garda une fois de plus le silence mais s'approcha de lui, langoureusement, comme un lion s'approchant de sa proie. Il frotta sa tête contre l'épaule nue du bronzé qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Peut être qu'il rêvait, si ce n'était pas le cas, il devait arrêter de boire.

-Oi oi oi tu fais quoi là ?

Toujours aucune réponse, la créature le fixait, droit dans les yeux. Des yeux argentés, captivants, froids mais en même temps terriblement chaleureux. Un regard magnétique. Sa queue se balançait derrière lui, et son visage s'approchait dangereusement de celui du bronzé. Quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient, et l'hybride se mis à lécher les lèvres du bleu.

Sa langue était râpeuse, comme celle d'un chat. Aomine ne bougea pas, se posant trop de questions. "Qui est-il ? C'est un humain au moins ? Et pourquoi il est à poil ? C'est quoi cette queue et ces oreilles ? Pourquoi il me lèche les lèvres ? Et pourquoi j'aime ça ?"

La créature se rapprocha encore un peu, forçant le bronzé à reculé jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne le mur, il était coincé. A ce moment, il pu remarquer un sourire sur les lèvres du brun en face lui, laissant apparaître deux canines plus pointues et longues que la normale.

-T'es un vampire ou quoi ?

Pour une fois, il reçut une réponse, l'hybride miaula d'une voix grave et sensuelle en se rapprochant de lui. Il passa ses bras autour du coup d'Aomine et plaqua son torse au sien. Sa langue passa sur sa joue et se dirigea vers son oreille qu'il lécha. Aomine qui se posait beaucoup de questions jusque là laissa tomber. Il devina qu'il ne tirerait rien de la personne en face de lui, alors il préféra profiter de ce traitement de faveur, peut être qu'il ne parlait pas mais il avait l'air doué de sa langue.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était son manque d'affection ou sa vie sexuelle au point mort qui le poussa à embrasser voracement la créature qui squattait son lit. Il ne savait rien de lui mis à part le fait qu'il était terriblement attirant malgré son physique assez peu conventionnel.

Aomine attrapa les poignet de l'homme-chat et l'attira vers lui, leurs deux torses étaient collés l'un à l'autre et le contact avec cette peau inconnu donna des frissons au bleu bien que sa température corporelle quant à elle grimpait en flèche.

Embrasser cette langue étrange était une toute nouvelle expérience pour le bronzé qui appréciait chaque nouvelle sensation que son futur amant pouvait lui offrir. La queue de l'hybride qui jusqu'à lors se balançait doucement derrière lui, vint caresser ses hanches sensuellement, et ce contacte le fit tressaillir, amusant beaucoup la créature en face de lui.

Ce dernier frotta encore son crane contre le cou du bronzé et descendit jusqu'au torse halé. Il commença à lécher les boutons rosé avant de les mordiller, faisant ainsi gémir leur propriétaire. Celui-ci passa sa main dans la chevelure noire de jais et caressa ces oreilles apparemment très réalistes.

Le traitement qu'Aomine subissait le rendait fou et très vite il ne pu se retenir. Il attrapa la créature et l'allongea avant de la surplombé. C'est qu'il était encore plus mignon dans cette position. Il passa doucement ses mains sur tout ce corps qui lui était offert, sa peau était douce et laiteuse, un vrai délice.

Ses mains passaient du cou aux épaules, puis au torse, descendant jusqu'aux hanches. Aomine descendit encore sa main, hésitant quelques secondes à s'introduire en ce corps inconnu, l'hybride dirigea sa main jusqu'à sous sa queue et aida ses doigts à se frayer un chemin, ce dernier n'ayant aucune idée à quel point son geste avait excité le bronzé.

Quand le brun se sentit près, il se redressa et força Aomine à s'asseoir, il lui ôta son boxer et s'empala de lui même sur le membre tendu du bleu.

L'hybride mouvait ses hanches langoureusement rendant fou Daiki qui avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Le bleu passa ses mains dans le dos du brun afin de lui faire suivre un rythme plus rapide.

A mesure que cette danse lubrique se prolongeait, les deux hommes perdaient pieds. S'embrassant, se caressant, gémissant. Les deux corps en sueur se frottaient lascivement, leurs bouches s'effleuraient sans se rejoindre.

Le rythme se fit plus soutenu, chacun savait qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant le point de non-retour.

Ce fut le brun qui vint en premier, se cambrant indécemment dans un râle obscène suffisant à lui seul à faire perdre la tête à l'autre qui le rejoint dans la jouissance.

Vidés et épuisés, les deux amants s'endormirent peu de temps après dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Ce fut quelques heures plus heures plus tard qu'Aomine s'éveilla, frais comme un gardon en ayant l'impression d'avoir passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie avec un rêve dont il se souviendrait longtemps.<p>

Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il en était arrivé à rêver d'une telle chose, il ne se soupçonnait pas de délires pervers sur les animaux pourtant... Bon il n'aurait cas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Une douce odeur de gaufres vint lui titiller les narines, certainement Satsuki qui venait lui préparer son petit déjeuner en même temps qu'elle lui apportait ses cadeaux de Noel. Le bleu se leva et ne prit pas la peine de remettre un t-shirt, de toute façon la rose l'avait déjà vu nu une paire de fois alors elle n'allait pas s'offusquer pour un boxer.

-Eh Satsu tu ne devinera jamais ce que j'ai fait hier.

La personne aux fourneaux se retourna en sa direction et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à la rose, pas du tout.

Aomine ne savait plus quoi penser, était il toujours dans son rêve, ou n'avait-il tout simplement pas rêver ?

-Bonjour.

-...

-T'as perdu ta langue ?

-Je... euh...

L'homme en face de lui haussa un sourcil.

-T-t-t-tu parles ?

-Ben oui.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas répondu tout à l'heure ?

-C'était plus amusant.

-Donc tu existes vraiment ? Mais t'es qui ? Et-et-et-

-Tais toi et assieds-toi.

Aomine n'osa pas désobéir et s'installa à table. Sa bonne humeur l'avait quitter pour laisser place à une incompréhension totale.

-Je m'appelle Kasamatsu. Et pas "le chat".

-Donc t'es bien le chat que j'ai ramasser hier soir ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi t'es plus un chat ?

-Je suis toujours un chat, plus ou moins.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? T'es sur que je rêve pas ?

Kasamatsu posa sa main sur l'épaule bronzé et y enfonça ses griffes.

-Aieuh mais ça fait mal t'es malade !

-Tu vois, tu ne rêves pas.

-Alors ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure c'était pas un rêve non plus ?

A ces mots le brun pris une teinte rouge framboise en se cachant le visage avec ses mains.

-Idiot.

Sa réaction amusa beaucoup le bleu qui se releva en souriant. Un sourire plutôt inquiétant d'ailleurs, vivre avec Imayoshi avait laisser quelques traces. Il s'avança vers la cuisinière, s'empara d'une gaufre et l'enfourna sans attendre.

-D'ailleurs, je te remercie de m'avoir accueillit hier soir, et ce matin était une sorte de remerciement, enfin je crois...

-Tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Hein ?

-Tu viens de faire les meilleures gaufres que j'ai goûter de ma vie. Et puis ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas baiser comme ce matin. j'veux voir en quoi d'autre t'es doué "le chat".

Une fois de plus le brun rougis aux mots du bronzé et il n'eu pas le temps de formuler une réponse que des lèvres sucrées s'emparèrent des siennes.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà :3<em>

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, enfin surtout à toi MissDattebayo :B (t'as vu j'ai réussi à placer le AoKasa et le ImaAo hinhin)_

_Ce couple est vraiment pas assez présent sur le fandom français, alors je viens ajouter mon grain de sel, en espèrant donner envie à certaines d'en faire un à leur tour (je peux toujours rêver hein !)_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez penser, en attendant, joyeux noël à toutes et à tous (on sait jamais). Longue vie au AoKasa ! _


End file.
